Hetalia, Next Generation, chapter 3
by MeBeVioliner
Summary: After a "good nights rest", the crew goes to Vegas to find the next apprentice.


"…" Germany stared at the kids, passed out at his feet. "Damn. They're lazy."

He glanced at Italy who was lying on a couch next to the teenagers. "He's laziier/i!"

"They're just kids. And Italy, but he's… Well, Italy." America shrugged. They had carried the kids back to a hotel after they had begun to yawn. After dropping them off, the countries had snuck into their apprentices houses and grabbed their belongings and necessities.

Ludwig growled, and bent over to see eye to eye with Lavi, whose eyes we're starting to blink open. "GET UP!"

Lavi's eyes popped open, and she sat bolt upright, head-butting him in the process. He cussed loudly, and stepped back, stepping on Allen's chest.

"EEEKK!" Allen shouted and elbowed Germany behind the knee. Ludwig shouted again, and fell, landing on Carmi's leg.

Carmi flat-out iscreamed/i, and jerked up her leg, kicking his face.

The kid's all scrambled to their feet, and backed to the corners of the room before they realized they had just beaten Germany.

While Canada, Denmark, Russia, France, and America stared in shock.

And Italy was still asleep, snoring away.

"Uuuuggghhhhhh…." Germany groaned on the floor, barely conscious. "You… Damn… UUUGGHHH….."

"Ah… Oops?" Allen muttered as the other countries rushed to help Ludwig.

"L-let's get going… Damn it, SOMEBODY wake up that idiot!" France glared at Italy.

Denmark grinned, and grabbed his axe. He walked until he was standing next to the sleeping ma. He gestured to turn off all the lights except for the one directly above him, and Russia did as directed.

"Oh, IIIIIIttttttalllyyyyyyyyy…" Matthias whispered, lifting his axe.

"Hnnnn…?" Italy's eyes slowly peeled open to see a figure outlined in red, holding an axe over his head. "EEEEEEKKKKKKKK! !"

"Hnn?" The said man's eyes popped open, and he sat up to see Italy cowering below Denmark, who held an axe. "Wh- DENMARK! What the hell?"

"Eh?" Matthias glanced at Ludwig, who had stood up. Italy gasped and took the opportunity to kick him, and dive onto the floor, burying himself under blankets.

America rubbed his temples and briefly explained that Denmark had been playing a joke.

Germany sighed and glared at the man, who was not fazed by the kick.

Carmi and Lavi exchanged a glance. Lavi glanced at the adults. "Are we leaving soon?"  
>"Yeah. Our ride's out back" America brightened up, and they walked outside.<p>

Allen froze once they were in the parking lot, and the other kids did the same. "You're… Kidding, right?"

They were staring at a 8-seat van that had been graffitid. There were 11 of them.

Of course, the back bumper promptly fell off with a loud clatter.

"Nope!" Alfred grinned, his glasses tilting.

"Oh god." Carmi rubbed her forehead.

"Everybody in!" Russia ordered. "I'll drive."

Russia took the front seat, with America in the passenger's side. In the 2nd row, there were 3 seats, which were occupied by Denmark, Canada, and France. In the last row, there were 4 seats. From left to right, the seating went Allen, Lavi, Italy, Carmi, Germany, and Kidd.

"Damn it, move over!" Lavi hissed at Allen, whose face was smashed against the glass.

Carmi was silent for once, glancing at Germany, who was giving her death glares for the footprint on his face.

"Seat belts." Russia said.

As they reached for the straps, Ivan floored the gas and sent them all slamming into the back of their seats.

"Shit!" Carmi shouted as she was flipped over the back of the seat and into the back window.

"Y'know, Russia, here in America, there's this thing, and," America shouted through gritted teeth. "It's called a SPEED LIMIT!"

Russia nodded, and slammed the breaks.

The countries barely flinched at the sudden stop.

The kids went flying.

Allen flipped over the seat in front of him, which happened to be Denmark's, and landed on his legs. Lavi slammed face-first into the back of Canada's seat. Carmi did a front-flip, and landed back in her own seat.

"What's the 'Speed limit' here?" Ivan asked Alfred, ignoring the curses and complaints from the back seats.

"How do you think they are?" Kiku turned to Yao.

"Tch. Probably like hell down there." She replied.

After 36 hours and many, MANY 'Are we there yet?'s, the group reached Vegas.

"LET. ME. OUT." Allen shouted as he flung the door open. As he was about to step out, Lavi kicked him, and he fell face-down onto the pavement.

She sighed happily and stood on Allen's back before walking around the car.

Italy stepped out on the left side like Lavi and Allen, but avoided stepping on the teenager and tried to help him to his feet. Ludwig walked onto the pavement, followed by Carmi, who dove behind Lavi whenever the man turned.

"Sweet." America grinned down the street, seeing something the others didn't. "Call me when you find our replacement."

"Dah. Fine." Russia took a deep breath.

France and Denmark grinned at eachother. "We'll go with him. C'mon Italy, you're coming too."

"Okay!"

"…" Lavi took note of where they were. "A hotel?"

"With. A. POOL!" Carmi smiled, and grabbed walked to the back of the mishap van.

She popped open the trunk, and grabbed Lavi's bag. Tossing it into her arms, she then grabbed Allen's bag.

"No, no, No, NO, NONONONO-!" he was cut off as a bag was thrown at his face. "Ow."

Kidd, not wanting her luggage chucked at her face, grabbed her own bag and went to the hotel bathrooms to change.

Carmi grabbed her bag and climbed back into the van.

"What're you doing?" Lavi asked.

I'm not changing in front of THAT!" Carmi gestured to Italy, who was staring into space with a blank smile.

Lavi nodded, and asked for the next changing space.

Russia continued to talk with Canada as Ludwig left to check in. The two were watching the kids as they played in the pool, and it was about 2 in the afternoon.

"Yes. I feel her presence is near."

"Her?" Canada glanced at Ivan, who nodded.

Both men turned at the sound of a scream, and they were shocked at the sight.

The once-sparkling pool water was now stained with blood, and the 2 female students stood on the pool's edge, staring into the water and shouting.

"Allen! Allen! ALLEN!"

Alfred felt a slight twitch in his mind, but paid it no attention.

"Damn!" Matthew gasped and ran to the girls' sides. "What the hell's going on?"

"W-we were swimming, and he s-shouted, and when we looked over, he w-was under water, l=like something grabbed him, a-a-"

A worker interrupted Carmi before she would finish. "Hey! What are you guy's feeding the sharks?"

Canada gasped, and dove into the water, followed by a string of shouts from the worker.

"Matthew!" Ivan shouted, before diving in after him.

The girls on the sidelines watched as the bubbles spurting to the surface slowed, and stopped. Lavi covered her face, and Carmi bowed her head as Ludwig stepped out of the hotel, with Kidd close behind.

Carmi gasped as a strong stream of bubbles erupted, and a gasping Canada popped up, an unmoving Allen in tow.

"Russia…?" Lavi asked.

Canada rolled his eyes, muttering about a show-off, before laying Allen on the pavement and patting his back.

"God… Damn sharks…" Allen coughed up water before looking at his bloody, torn up leg.

Canada shrugged, and hit the open wound. HARD.

"FFFUUUU-!" Allen began to screech, but he broke off as he realized Ivan was standing behind him. Allen whimpered, and stared at his leg. "The hell was that for?"

"To see if it was numb."

"Well, IT'S NOT!" Allen shouted at the man.

Matthew rolled his eyes, and pointed at his leg. Allen glanced down.

The shark bite was gone.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" he screeched, eye twitching.

Canada laughed at the boy's expression. "You're going to be a country. Your health is impeccable, and healing takes very little time."

Allen stared at him. "G-good to know."

"God damn it, where the hell is Alfred?" Ivan muttered.

"By the way, was it really necessary to punch the shark?" Canada glared at him.  
>"Yes. Yes it was."<p>

Carmi glanced at Ivan "You PUNCHED the shark?"

"Dah."

Kidd giggled, and began to poke Allen's leg.

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it." Allen complained. "DAMN IT KIDD! Knock it off!"

"Nah."

Allen glared at her, and she shrugged. Standing, she walked to Canada. "Hey, is it cold up there?"  
>"Are you making fun of my height?" He growled.<p>

"No. In Canada!" Kidd smiled. "I need to know if I'm gonna be your apprentice."

He looked surprised. "You… Want to be my apprentice?"  
>"Yeah! Totally! Canada's BOSS!" Kidd raised her hand for a fist-vump.<p>

Canada stared at her hand.

Kidd laughed lightly. "You punch it!"  
>Canada let out a breath of understanding. He wrenched back his arm, and slammed his fist against Kidd's as hard as he could manage.<p>

She took the force easily. "Yeah! Like that!"

Ivan and Ludwig were the only two to see the scene unfold.

"They… Will be quite powerful." Ivan whispered.

"That's what scares me…" Germany muttered back.


End file.
